Di Inaasahang Pangyayari
by fLiP JeuDi
Summary: [RuHana] It's about Sakuragi who'd change a lot, got matured and responsible though his trademark is still there.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I Do not own Slam Dunk except of some characters that I made..

Ruhana What if Hanamichi change? And what if he has a look alike person?

This is my first fiction.. I hope you'll like it.. (Paki-review naman po please:)

**Prologue**

Shohoku Gym sa Kanagawa. Nang mga oras na iyon nag-papraktis ang Shohoku basketball players. Ika-apat at tatlumpu na ng hapon at halos lahat ng players ay tuwang-tuwa dahil malapit na sila makauwi, maliban kay Rukawa.

"Wooohooo! tatlumpung minuto na lang at matatapos na ang praktis makakapag-lakwatsa na rin ako sa wakas!" Sigaw ni Mitsui sa sigla.

Napansin agad ito ni Akagi at biglang kumunot ang noo."Hoy, Mitsui asan si Sakuragi?" tanong ni Akagi. "Ilang araw na rin siyang di umaatend ng praktis." sunod pa nito.

"Di ko alam Go-.. este Captain Akagi, hehehe." sagot ni Mitsui habang kinakamot ang likod ng ulo._ 'Naku, ano ba yun? Bwisit talagang Sakuragi na yun ang lakas mang-hawa pati-tuloy ako nahahawa na! muntik na ko dun ah, buti na-alala ko kung 'di may GORI PUNCH nanaman ako!' _isip ni Mitsui habang namumutla.

Nang oras ding iyon napalingon si Kogure at may nag-lalarong ngiti sa mga labi nito. Napansin ni Ryota si Kogure na parang wala sa sarili at tinapik ito sa likod. Nagulat ang binata at napalingon sa kanyang tabi. Nakita nya ang point guard na may mapag-larong mga mata na nakatitig sa kanya.

Sa isang sulok ng gym mayroong tatlong babae. Si Haruko at ang kanyang dalawang matalik na kaibigan.

"Nasan kaya si Sakuragi ilang araw na siyang di umaatend ng praktis at di rin pumapasok sa kanyang mga klase," pabulong na sambit ni Haruko. Habang ang kanyang mga kaibigan ay tila hindi ito napansin.

"Dunk!" tunog ng dunk ni Rukawa

Biglang nanumbalik ang sensasyon ni Haruko ng marinig ito at,"dunk!" iyon pa ang isa. At sa pagkakataong iyon napansin ng dalawa niyang kaibigan na nag-huhugis puso ang mga mata nito, samantalang ilang minuto pa lang ang nakakaraan ay parang sobrang lalim ng iniisip nito.

Patapos na ang praktis ng tinawag ni Akagi ang lahat ng players at may ina-nawns na importanteng bagay.

"O, makinig kayo! Sa isang linggo meron tayong praktis game."Sigaw ni Akagi.

"E, sino naman ang makakalaro natin?" tanong ni Mitsui.

"Ryonan." Sabat ni Kogure

"AYOS!" sigaw naman ni Ryota.

Habang si Rukawa ay parang walang narinig nanatili pa rin siyang tahimik at tila walang paki-alam.

"Asan, kaya si Sakuragi?" tanong ni Kogure.

"Oo nga, ilang araw na rin syang absent sa praktis at balita ko hindi rin siya pumapasok sa klase niya," sagot ni Ayako, na may halong pag-aalala.

_'San kaya napunta yung unggoy na yun?'_ Isip ni Akagi _'Kailangan namin sya sa isang linggo'._

Nang magsi-uwian na ang lahat naiwan si Rukawa sa gym na nag-papraktis pa rin. "Dunk!" huling dunk ni Rukawa. Napahiga siya sa sahig sa sobrang pagod. _'Ano nga bang nangyari sa gung-gong na yun?'_ napa-isip siya.

Habang nag-lalakad siya papauwi na blanko ang isip, at sa ilang sandali ay napapikit siya at hindi namalayan na meron siyang kasalubong na bisekleta.

"Tabi!" sigaw ng may-ari nito.

_'nakalimutan ko pala ang bisekleta ko. di bale bukas ko na lang kukunin'. _

"BoOooGggS!"

"Sabi ng tabi e!" sigaw ng isang lalaking halatang inis.

"hn."

Napansin na lang ni Rukawa na biglang dumilim. Tumingala ito at nagulat sa nakita isang matangkad na lalake. Tinulungan siyang tumayo nito. "Sakuragi," sambit ni Rukawa. Ngiti lamang ang sinukli ng binata at lalo pa siyang naging curious. Dahil karaniwan ay madaldal at mayabang ang binata. Pero bakit parang meron siyang kakaibang nararamdaman ng oras ding iyon.

"bakit?" tanong ni Rukawa.

Ngunit wala pa ring sagot na natanggap sa binata kaya hindi na nag-pumilit si Rukawa. Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad at huminto sa isang lugar na may-kaaya-ayang tanawin.

"Ang sarap ng simoy ng hangin" kalmadong simula ni Sakuragi na parang naninibago.

"hn."

"Kay gandang pag-masdan ng kalmang karagatan" sunod pa nito.

"..."_ 'Oo, tama ka.'_

"Naaalala ko nung mga bata pa kami madalas kaming dalhin dito ng aming mga magulang pag-gabi," may lungkot at pait sa tinig ni Sakuragi.

_'Anong ibig niyang sabihin?'_ isip ni Rukawa.

"Mahal na mahal ko ang aking mga magulang at kapatid" tuloy pa nito habang dumadaloy ang luha sa mga pisngi.

"Sakuragi," sambulat ni Rukawa sa pag-kabigla.

"Sayang lang at hindi nanamin sila makakapiling muli". sambit nanaman nito at sa pag-kakataong ito ay tila sinisisi ang sarili ngunit kalmadong tinig.

"namatay sila sa plane-crash ilang araw na ang nakakalipas."

Sa pagkakataong iyon ay hindi maigalaw ni Rukawa ang kanyang katawan dahil sa narinig. Nanlambot ang kanyang puso, hindi niya alam ang gagawin habang si Sakuragi naman ay puro pait at kalungkutan ang nararamdaman ng oras na yoon. Napayakap si Sakuragi kay Rukawa dahil sa tindi ng nararamdamang emosyon. Pag-kalipas ng ilang sandali ay tumigil na ito sa pag-iyak at humiwalay kay Rukawa na namumula ang muka sa kahihiyan. "patawad" sambit nito.

"hn".

"salamat." wika ni Sakuragi na may kasamang sinseridad.

"halikana ihahatid na kita sa inyo, baka hinahanap ka na ng mga magulang mo".

Tumango lang si Rukawa bilang pag-sang-ayon.

"o, nga pala sa isang linggo makakalaro natin ang Ryonan". kalmang tinig mula kay Rukawa.

Patuloy sa pag-lalakad si Sakuragi at tila walang balak mag-kumento gaya ng naka-gawian nito. Nanatili ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa na tila parehong walang balak mag-salita hanggang makarating sa tapat ng bahay nila Rukawa.

"Sige," paalam ni Sakuragi habang patuloy na nag-lalakad at tila walang tiyak na patutunguhan. Malamig na tinitigan ni Rukawa si Sakuragi habang ito'y mawala sa kanyang paningin.

Nang Gabing iyon hindi makatulog si Rukawa. Patuloy na bumabalik-balik sa kanyang ala-ala ang mga sinabi ni Sakuragi _'mahal na mahal ko ang aming mga magulang. Sayang nga lang at hindi na namin sila makakapiling. Namatay sila sa isang plane-crash ilang araw na ang nakakalipas'. _"hn. may kapatid si Sakuragi?" pabulong na wika ni Rukawa sa sarili.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SD.

Kahit ang taong yelo ay minsa'y marunong din makinig... ()

**

* * *

**

Chapter I

**Simula**

Kina-umagahan sa pag-lalakad ni Rukawa tungo sa paaralan naka-salubong niya ang Sakuragi Gundan.

"Magandang umaga Rukawa!" sabay-sabay na bati ng mga ito.

Tumango lamang ang binata at nag-patuloy sa kanyang pag-lalakad.

Pagkarating sa paaralan nag-tungo agad siya sa rooftop para mag-iskip. Ngunit ganon na lang ang pag-kagulat n'ya ng makita ang lalaking pula ang buhok na naroroon.

"Magandang umaga Rukawa," bati nito.

"Hn."

"Wala ka bang balak pumasok?" tanong ni Sakuragi.

"Sa palagay mo?" sarkastikong sagot ni Rukawa.

"hn." mula kay Sakuragi.

"gung-gong" dugtong ni Rukawa.

"gung-gong pala ah! Sige kahit ayaw mo pipilitin kitang pumasok" Wika ni Sakuragi habang hila-hila si Rukawa sa braso.

"Bitiwan mo ko gung-gong!" protesta nito.

Ngunit hinti ito sinunod ni Sakuragi. "TooOoGs!" tunong ng suntok ni Rukawa. At gaya ng inaasahan nauwi ito sa away. "Baagsh!", "Tuuggz", "tadd". Patuloy na nag-suntukan at sipaan ang dalawa hanggang, "Talo ka, papasok tayo!" seryosong wika ni Sakuragi habang dumadaloy ang dugo sa muka nito. Walang nagawa si Rukawa kundi sumunod sa binata.

_'Leche, wala akong magawa sa lakas nya. Kung basketball 'to tiyak mananalo ko. Pero di bale matutulog na lang ako sa klase. Teka, kailan pa nag-kainteres sa pag-aaral ang gung-gong na 'to? Parang nanay kung umasta.'_ isip ni Rukawa.

"hn." basag nito.

Nabigla si Rukawa ng maramdamang pinupunasan ni Sakuragi ang kanyang dugo sa muka at ngumiti pa ito sa kanya. Napansin ni Sakuragi na namumutla si Rukawa, mas maputla kesa sa natural na nitong kutis. At nag-bablush. _'Napakaganda.' _isip nito. Nag-tagpo ang kanilang mga mata, _'napaka-lamig ng mga matang ito. Nakaka-aliw pag-masdan napaka-ganda at napaka-liwanag. Ngunit sa likod nito napakaraming emosyon ang nag-tatago.'_ wika ng isip ni Sakuragi.

"hn." basag ni Rukawa sa katahimikang namamagitan sa kanila. At para na rin makaiwas sa mga matang iyon.

Nang, matapos si Sakuragi inalalayan niyang tumayo si Rukawa. "Ilang minuto na lang at mahuhuli na tayo." wika nito. Dali-dali niyang hinila si Rukawa at tatakbong bumaba mula sa rooftop patungo sa kani-kanilang klase, hindi na nila naramdaman ang sakit ng katawan dahil sa mabilis na pag-takbo. Ngunit gustong masiguro ni Sakuragi na papasok sa klase ang binta kaya't inihatid niya ito, bago siya pumasok sa kanyang klase.

Pag-karaan ng ilang oras ay natapos na ang klase. Halos lahat ng Shohoku players ay naroroon na sa gym at nag-wawarm-up maliban kay Rukawa. Hindi na nila inaasahang mag-papakita pa si Sakuragi ng linggong iyon.

"Aba, himala. Si Rukawa late?" wika ni Ryota.

"Ano kayang nangyari sa prinsipe ng yelo?" tanong rin ni Mitsui.

"hmm." himig ni coach Anzai.

Habang patuloy na nag-papraktis ang mga players. Biglang bumukas ang main entrance door nito at iniluwa ang dalawang lalake. Halos lahat ng naroroon ay nagulat ng makita si Sakuragi at si Rukawa na mag-kasama.

"aba, kelan pa nag-kasundo ang dalawa?" tanong ni Kogure.

"Nag-balik na ang Henyo!" proklama ni Sakuragi.

"Nyahaha" ang popular na tawa nito.

"ToOOGs!" Gori punch ni Akagi.

"Waaaaa! para san naman iyon Gori?" protesta nito. "Hindi, ka ba natutuwa at nag-balik na ang Henyo? Wala ng dapat ipag-alala!" dugtong pa nito.

"Gung-gong." wika ni Rukawa.

"Kitsune!"

"Musta na Sakuragi?" masayang bati ni Kogure.

"O nga, ano balita halos isang linggo ka rin nawala," mula kay Mitsui.

"Ah, mabuti naman. May importante lang akong inasikaso." mahinahong sagot ni Sakuragi.

_'Pano niya naitatago ang mga nangyari sa kanya gayong hindi pang-karaniwan iyon.'_ isip ni Rukawa habang patuloy na pinag-mamasdan si Sakuragi.

"Mag-sibalik ang lahat sa praktis at kayong dalawa mag-bihis na kayo at mag-simula na ring mag-praktis! Bilisan ninyo!" dumadagondong na boses ni Akagi.

Sa kabilang dako, napansin ni Sakuragi na nagulat ang binata at binigyang nya ito ng isang seryosong tingin at Sakuragi's killer smile. Alam na ni Rukawa ang nais ipahiwatig ni Sakuragi sa mga iyon.

"hn." mula kay Rukawa. Nag-papahiwatig ng pag-sang-ayon sa mensahe ni Sakuragi. At nag-patuloy na sila sa pag-papraktis.

"Sakuragi." tawag ni Akagi. "sa isang linggo meron tayong praktis game. Makakalaro natin ang Ryonan." dugtong pa nito.

"hn." sagot lamang ni Sakuragi, na ikina-gulat ni Akagi. Malayo sa ina-asahan niyang sagot na sasabihin nito.

Hindi makapag-concentrate si Rukawa sa practice dahil sa patuloy na sumasagi sa kanyang isip ang mga matang iyon at ang mga ngiti nito. Isama pa ang masakit niyang katawan.

"Anong nangyayari kay Rukawa?" may-pag-aalalang tanong ni Kogure.

"Pansin mo rin pala." mahinahong wika ni Mitsui.

"Kanina pa syang shoot ng shoot ni walang pumasok." sunod pa ni Mitsui. Kyoryosong pinag-masdan ng dalawa ang ace player.

"Meron kaya syang problema?" tanong ulit ni Kogure. Habang si Mitsui ay tila nasa malalim na pag-iisip. Dumating naman sa gym ang mga kaibigan ni Sakuragi ng mga oras na iyon, upang manood ng praktis.

"Sakuragi." pabulong na wika ni Yohei ng makapasok sa gym.

"Nasan na ang unggoy?" tanong ni Yasuda.

"hmm. hmmm. (lingon sa kanan, lingon sa kaliwa) wala eh." sagot ni Ookuza.

"ERrrrRrrRrR," tunog mula sa kanilang likuran.

"Waaaaa..."

"Ah, eh, musta na Sakuragi? ahehehe" tanong ni Yohei habang nag-tatago sa likuran niya ang dalawa.

"Mabuti naman," sagot ni Sakuragi.

Nangmakita ni Sakuragi na papasok sina Haruko at Fuji ay sinalubong niya ang mga ito. At pansumadaling nakalimutan ang kanyang mga kaibigan.

"Whheeewwww, salamat kay Haruko-chan," sabay na wika nila Yasuda at Ookuza.

"Haruko-chan, kamusta na? bati ni Sakuragi na nag-bablush pa.

'"Oh, Sakuragi-kun kamusta bakit ngayong ka lang ulit pumasok?" tanong naman nito.

Narinig iyon ni Rukawa dahil hindi naman siya kalayuan kung nasasaan si Sakuragi at biglang nailaglag ang hawak na bola ng hindi namamalayan. Naka-agaw pansin iyon kay Yohei at namataan niya ang ace na may mapag-alalang mga mata sa unang pag-kakataon. Ibinaling niya muli ang kanyang atensyon sa kanyang kaibigan ng may tanong. Hindi iyon napansin ni Sakuragi dahil abala ito sa kayang kaibigang babae.

"Ah, eh. Meron akong importanteng inasikaso Haruko-chan." sagot ni Sakuragi.

"Booooggss!" Gori punch mas malakas.

"Balik sa praktis!" utos ni Akagi. "Ang tagal mong absent kailangan mong mag-praktis ng maigi. Pag-katapos ng praktis ikaw ang malilinis nitong gym bilang parusa!" dugtong pa nito.

"Gorrriii! Baket ako?" protesta ni Sakuragi. Ngunit hindi na ito pinansin ng Captain.

Pag-katapos ng praktis, ay naiwan si Sakuragi at ang kanyang gundun pati na rin si Rukawa. Nap-paiwan si Rukawa gaya ng naka-ugalian na niya extra time for practice. Pag-kalipas ng ilang minuto natapos na si Rukawa sa pag-papraktis at sa halip na dumaretso na pauwi ay tumulong na lang sa pag-lilinis. Na ikina-gulat ng mga kaibigan ni Sakuragi. Habang si Sakuragi sa kabilang dako ay nananatiling tahimik at patuloy na nag-lilinis.

Ni, minsan hindi sumanggi sa kanilang isip si Rukawa tutulong? at kay Sakuragi pa. Napangiti si Yohei sa pangyayari. _'Sa palagay ko eto na ang Simula ng magandang pag-kakaibigan'. _dag-dag pa sa isipin ni Yohei. Pag-katapos nilang maglinis ay sabay-sabay silang umuwi. At ikinatuwa naman nila ito. Sa unang pag-kakataon nakasabay nila si Rukawa sa pag-lalakad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own SD ()

**Chapter II**

**Kapatid!**

"Oniichan! Gising na!" sigaw ng nakababatang kapatid.

"Waaaahhhh!" gulat na expression ni Sakuragi.

"Oniichan, mahuhuli kana! Bilis!" sunod pa nito na pangisi-ngisi sa labas ng pinto habang ini-imahen ang itsura ng kanyang kapatid sa loob ng kwarto.

"Haaaa?"

"BooGs, baMmm, TooGss!" mula sa kwarto.

"Aaawch," bigkas ng nakababatang kapatid. _'Ngayon parehas na tayo. (hehehe)'_

"Hmmm, parang may mali. Errr!" bulong ni Hanamichi na nang-gigigil. Sinakyan na lamang niya ang biro ng kapatid. Salamat sa kanyang "hidden clock" at di siya naisahan ng kanyang kapatid.

"Niichan! Bilis kain na tayo!" birit pa ng kapatid.

"Oo, andyan na." sagot ni Hanamichi.

"Whooaah! Daming food ah!" gulat na expression nito.

"shkshsk uhmm ssshkk.. SARAP!"

"Ayos ba, Niichan!" tanong ng kapatid na pangisi-ngisi habang kumakain.

"Ahhh...Wag sabe niichan eh!" banat ni Hanamichi.

"Baket naman hinde?" tanong ng kapatid.

Kahit 10 seconds lang ang pag-itan nila "Oniichan" pa rin ang tawag nya kay Hanamichi. Ito ang alas nya sa pang-aasar sa kapatid. Dahil alam niyang ayaw na ayaw ng kapatid niya na tinatawag ng "Oniichan!". Maikli kase ang pasensya nito.

"Oi, Aki. Tigilan mo na yang kaka-niichan mo. Ang sagwa kasi pakinggan eh. Ang sakit sa tenga!" mula kay Hanamichi.

Halos walang pinag-kaiba ang mag-kapatid pag-dating sa kalokohan.Masipag mag-aral at sa gawaing bahay si Aki. Pasensyoso rin ito, magaling mag-basketball (kabaliktaran ni Hana).Nakahiligan nya ang laro nung siya'y bata pa. At natigil lamang iyon ng ipinadala siya ng mga magulang nila sa ibang bansa. Hindi rin ito mahilig mag-lagay ng kahit anong kaartehan sa katawan. Parehong pareho silang magkapatid kung porma ang pag-uusapan. Simple lang at kung pag mamasdan halos walang pinag-iba physically.

(A/N: Yep, identical twin sila ())

"Sige, alis na ko."

"Ingats, Niichan!" sigaw ni Aki habang papalabas ng gate ang kapatid.

Salamat sa kanilang magulang kahit papano ay nasa magandang katayuan sila. Meron silang ilang companya na sumusuporta sa kanila, ipinundar ng kanilang mga magulang. Sa kabila ng kayamanang pumapasok sa kanila ay nanatili pa rin silang namumuhay ng simple. Meron silang ilang condominiums na pinauupahan sa ibang tao. At apartments na pinauupahan rin, sa katunayan ang isa ay malapit sa Shohuko High at doon dinadala ni Hanamichi ang kanyang mga kaibigan pag-nag-kakasiyahan sila. Kahit si Yohei ay hindi alam ang mga bagay na iyon. Sa pagkaka-alam ni Yohei ay umuupa lamang si Sakuragi duon. Di lingid sa kanyang kaalaman na ang kanyang kaibigan ang may-ari ng buong building.

tbc.


End file.
